


After Raccoons Attack

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Anger, Consequences, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 04:10:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20594492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute he walked into the kitchen and viewed Kara eating a chocolate cake slice. He began to scowl at her.





	After Raccoons Attack

I never created Superman TAS characters.

Reverend Amos Howell's eyes widened the minute he walked into the kitchen and viewed Kara eating a chocolate cake slice. He began to scowl at her. ''I looked forward to eating that! My one treat.'' Amos watched while Kara turned to him with wide eyes. ''There aren't any other cake slices.''

Kara stood and scowled. ''Eat wet cat food. There are plenty of cans of the stuff. Your type of food,'' she said.

Amos tensed and continued to scowl. He slapped Kara across the face before tears formed in her eyes.

A raccoon appeared in the kitchen before Kara and Amos turned to it. Their eyes flew open.

''The raccoon won't be your new pet,'' Amos said after he frowned near Kara.

''You're a pet with rabies! You ARE rabid!'' Kara said to Amos. She viewed him approaching the raccoon. ''What are you going to do? Preach near the raccoon? I'm certain it's going to enjoy hearing about unity from a preacher.''

Amos tried to lift the raccoon before it snarled and bit his hand. He cried out and stepped back. Wincing, he watched while the raccoon ran to where the door wasn't shut and abandoned him. He saw worry in Kara's eyes. Amos turned to his hand. There was a bloody mark.

''You forgot to shut the door again?''

Kara's scowl returned. After she approached the sink, she washed the hand before he winced another time. Kara went to get a bandage and placed it on his hand. One new smile was present. ''There. You should be fine.''

Amos smiled. ''Many thanks,'' he said. Amos started to frown another time. ''About earlier... I apologize,'' he said in a sincere tone. He watched as Kara continued to smile.

''We'll obtain sweets tomorrow,'' Kara said.

Amos started to smile another time. He nodded. He glanced at the bandage. The consequence for a father after he harmed his daughter.

THE END


End file.
